1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of processors and, more particularly, to address and operand sizes in processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The x86 architecture (also known as the IA-32 architecture) has enjoyed widespread acceptance and success in the marketplace. Accordingly, it is advantageous to design processors according to the x86 architecture. Such processors may benefit from the large body of software written to the x86 architecture (since such processors may execute the software and thus computer systems employing the processors may enjoy increased acceptance in the market due to the large amount of available software).
As computer systems have continued to evolve, 64 bit address size (and sometimes operand size) has become desirable. A larger address size allows for programs having a larger memory footprint (the amount of memory occupied by the instructions in the program and the data operated upon by the program) to operate within the memory space. A larger operand size allows for operating upon larger operands, or for more precision in operands. More powerful applications and/or operating systems may be possible using 64 bit address and/or operand sizes.
Unfortunately, the x86 architecture is limited to a maximum 32 bit operand size and 32 bit address size. The operand size refers to the number of bits operated upon by the processor (e.g. the number of bits in a source or destination operand). The address size refers to the number of bits in an address generated by the processor. Thus, processors employing the x86 architecture may not serve the needs of applications which may benefit from 64 bit address or operand sizes.